Hokuto Kageyama
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who works independently to further his in-game research on "Specium" energy, an energy similar to, yet different from, Rave Energy. Appearance Reality He commonly wears black jeans, a white button-up t-shirt with two green lines intersecting perpendicularly over his right pectoral, a white hoodie with pale green stripes running down the arms and forming spades on the sleeves, and green sneakers. In-Game In-game, he wears dark grey combat pants; a silver shirt with green lines intersecting perpendicularly on his right pectoral; a dark grey leather jacket with green spade patterns and the same green lines featured on the shirt beneath it; black combat boots; and dark silver gauntlets that deploy his Specium Arsenal's arm-blades, a thin stream of Specium energy running underneath his forearms between two energy conduits. His Specium Arsenal Arm-Blades are marked with an additional green spade symbol. When he activates his Valvrave armor, he gains a dark silver, mechanical armor with various green and black details. Like his older brother, Hokuto has heavily modified his armor to make extensive use of his personally-developed Specium Arsenal. The standard Valvrave armor gauntlets are replaced by the ones he wears unarmored, though they are now equipped with Rave Emitter heat sinks required by all Valvraves. The shoulders feature sleek, dark silver armor with green and black outlines. Its chest plating has been vastly changed, featuring a design similar to human musculature, while also incorporating angular designs into it. These plates are mostly dark green, with silver striping along the sides of the armor and a central Specium Engine mounted in the middle of the chestplate. Even the armor's chestplate features the two green perpendicular lines intersecting on his right pectoral, though the horizontal one is in line with the Specium Engine. The leg armor is mostly dark silver, with a dark green strip of armor running along his shins and connecting to the dark silver knee armor. Its upper thigh armor is mostly dark green, with a rounded design that exposes the dark silver under-suit covering his inner thighs. His helmet is simple, with two large, rounded green eyes and an almost owl-like design. Personality Hokuto is a friendly, outgoing kid who likes to socialize and get to know people. His playful, lighthearted nature hides a shrewd businessman. While he does enjoy games and hanging out with friends, he knows how to make good deals and negotiate his terms. While his brother will sacrifice anything and everything to achieve what he wants, Hokuto retains some integrity and will take the moral high ground in achieving his goals. He cannot sacrifice his good conscience for the sake of something dastardly. Hokuto is a truly good-hearted individual, and cannot bear to deal underhanded tricks to anyone, even his opponents. He holds a sense of honor that seems to be almost non-existent nowadays, a rare commodity considering all the people who may lie and deceive to get what they want. Background Shinjiro and his younger brother Hokuto were born 2 years apart. The two were raised humbly despite their upper class background, the younger brother getting heavily invested in his schools' student councils while the older brother placed greater emphasis on academic performance. Hokuto began making investments in the stock market while he was still in school, interested in a video game named Nexus Theory. It seems that his investment allowed Nexus Theory to recoup and create Hazard ReBurst. While both graduated with amazing grades and had the choice to pursue superb careers, Hokuto decided to further invest himself in the company he was investing in. He applied for one of their Beta Tester positions and played the game he helped fund himself. While working in-game, he asked the developer team to implement the hidden "Specium" energy mechanic. When his brother joined him in-game, they partnered with each other to achieve Shinjiro's desire to become a pioneer in technology, using the Specium energy mechanic that was known only to the Kageyama brothers. However, they would eventually come to debate the applications of the Specium technology. They would split, leading Shinjiro to join Reionics Mercenary Operations while Hokuto continued to act independently. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 1: Genten * Occupation - Mercenary/Independent Specium Researcher * Main Equipment: ** Specium Arsenal ** REDACTED Hokuto's equipment is based around the Specium Arsenal he developed with his brother. The both of them developed the basic Arm-Blade gauntlets to integrate into their armors, though the rest of their equipment differs greatly due to their partnership's end and their going of separate ways. The Specium Arm-Blades are highly versatile energy weapons, capable of slashing through solid metal with ease thanks to a dual-conduit system that channels two very thin beams of Specium energy into one slightly thicker beam. In addition, they can be used for propulsion, allowing Hokuto to fly around using the Arm-Blades instead of venting Rave Energy through the suit's Emitters and wasting his suit's energy. Hokuto's Arm-Blades are modified with additional armor and energy vents, allowing him to generate blades in an over-arm configuration as well. Perhaps the strongest attack in the entire Specium Arsenal is the Specium Ray, an energy beam fired from the user's Arm-Blade gauntlets. The user must first link their wrists together, activating the Specium Ray's control units, before pulling down to reveal the port where the ray is fired. In this configuration, the Arm-Blades' energy conduits retract and store themselves away, dedicating all their energy to firing the beam. Since the Specium Ray is incredibly powerful and consumes extreme amounts of energy, Hokuto usually reserves it for finishing enemies off when they're at low health; the set-up for firing the beam also takes too much time in the heat of combat. As a faster, yet weaker alternative to this, Hokuto modified his gauntlets to generate a thin beam of energy between the two Specium Ray control units by first connecting the units together, pressing a button on his armored gloves, and separating his wrists. This Specium Guillotine, as Hokuto dubbed it, can be released as a projectile or wielded as a bladed weapon. His right gauntlet can transform into the Specium Beam Buster, an energy cannon that fires a single-use Specium Ray that's been pre-charged. In a worst-case scenario, the Specium Beam Buster is used as a last-ditch finisher. Trivia * His name is derived from Seiji Hokuto from the Netflix Ultraman anime and Mob from Mob Psycho 100. ** Hokuto is quite similar to Mob's little brother Ritsu. * Most of his concept is derived from the Ultraman anime, as his Valvrave Armor is meant to resemble the Ultraman Suit's Ace variant and his overall concept is derived from the Ace suit's user. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Player Category:Male Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 1 Player (HRB)